dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demon Killer
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Battlelord7! Thanks for your edit to the Kratos page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 15:12, May 6, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Kratos I'm not sure why your article is being deleted, but it may be that it is unclear if the article is about the character, a comic series, or a specific issue of a comic. The best way to ensure you article stays is to make sure it follows our guidelines. You might start by looking at other entries and copying their approach. : 01:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :May I reiterate Roygbiv's words, because you still have provided little reason to keep it. It's not templated, not copyedited, not referenced, and the edit signs still there suggest you copy-pasted it from a different wikia. The majority has to do with the mythologic version, the video has absolutely nothing to do with DC and is about as pointless as putting a My Little Pony video on the page. So, please, why should it remain? I deleted the video and it was there was because it was suppose to let other users to know that Kratos is part of DC and he makes you DC guys look like bad@$$'s. :A page on Kratos on this wiki would be about Kratos as he appears in the miniseries. The bulk of your article is copied directly from the character's wikipedia article, without changing even the most basic layout. It wasn't templated, not properly tagged, nothing. It was virtually zero effort. I don't care how big a fan of the character you are. These things are needed on this wiki. If you don't do it, it's a bad article. I templated it for you, but the history section still needs some serious TLC. There's no need to upload video's of him either. That's pointless. If it appears in the miniseries, write him a history section. If not, provide a link to the wikipedia page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 23:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) thank you for doing that but I added video that was to tell about Kratos's past about a brother he had its very cool but still thank you. by the way is there anyway to give them more information like about his entire story besides the comic. :Is this comic even out yet? -- SFH 00:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) first issue is already released the second one will be released during this month. :Then just please focus on the information in the comic. That is all that the DC Database cares about. The video game is irrelevant to the interests of this wiki. All we care about is the information in the comic. -- SFH 04:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC)